Kohlingen
*Many obtained in shops |enemies= |quests=*Recruiting Setzer *Obtaining Hero's Ring }} Kohlingen is a village in Final Fantasy VI, and along with South Figaro, is nominally governed by Figaro Castle. It is located in the northwest corner of the world, and it is Rachel's hometown. The town and its history are integral to understanding Locke's past and motivations. Story Years ago Locke would frequent his lover Rachel in Kohlingen. On one of their adventures Locke was caught on a collapsing bridge, and Rachel pushed him to safety as she fell into a gorge. Though she survived, Rachel lost her memories, and her parents blamed Locke for this and demanded he leave Rachel alone. Locke left Kohlingen to allow Rachel the chance to start a new life, but when he returned a year later, he learned Rachel had been killed in a raid by the Gestahlian Empire. Her memory returned as she was near death, and her last word was Locke's name. The old man on the northern edge of town used herbs to preserve Rachel's body at Locke's request, and Locke set out to find the magicite Phoenix to revive her. The party passes through Kohlingen on their search for Terra, who had stopped here on her flight from Narshe and burned down a home. Shadow is drinking in the town's pub, and for a 3,000 gil fee, will join the party until they find Terra in Zozo. If the party visit Rachel's home and place where her body rests, they can learn of Locke's history with her. In the World of Ruin, Setzer is found drinking in Kohlingen's pub. Celes snaps him out of his stupor and convinces him to rejoin the battle. Celes and Locke later return to Kohlingen after exploring the Phoenix Cave. Locke revives Rachel using Phoenix, but after having a few words with him she dies again. Locke is finally able to let go of his past and rejoins the party. Quests Hero's Ring To the far north of Kohlingen lies a Dragon's Neck Cabin with the useful Hero's Ring relic within the lone urn on the left side of the room. The man living there wants to build a coliseum, but no one wants to help him. To the northwest of this lone cabin lies a forest with a hidden Chocobo Stable where a chocobo can be rented and be use to travel to Jidoor faster. Items * Elixir * Green Beret * Obtained after returning from the Phoenix Cave: ** X-Potion ** X-Ether ** Elixir ** Phoenix Down ** Valiant Knife ** Flame Shield Shops Items Weapons Armor Enemies ;World of Balance * Plains ** Vulture x2 ** Bloodfang x2 ** Vulture, Bloodfang x2 * Forest ** Iron Fist x2, Rock Wasp x2 ** Paraladia x2, Rock Wasp x3 ** Paraladia, Vulture, Iron Fist * Desert ** Sand Ray x2 ** Sand Ray, Alacran x2 ** Fossil Dragon ;World of Ruin * Barrens ** Bogy x2 ** Marchosias ** Deep Eye x2, Mousse x2 ** Mousse ** Mousse x3 * Desert ** Cancer x3 ** Sandhorse x2 ** Sandhorse, Cancer x2 * Forest ** Marchosias, Deep Eye x2 ** Deep Eye x2, Mousse x2 ** Mousse x3 ** Deep Eye x6 Musical themes "Kids Run Through the City" is Kohlingen's background theme for the World of Balance, and like in many towns, this theme is replaced with "From that Day On..." in the World of Ruin. "Kids Run Through the City" will be back once Locke rejoins the party. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' Gallery FFVI PC Kohlingen WoB WM.png|Kohlingen on the World of Balance map (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI PC Kohlingen Inn Pub.png|The inn and pub (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI PC Rachel's House.png|Rachel's house (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI Kohlingen WoR WM iOS.png|Kohlingen in the World of Ruin's world map (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI Kohlingen WoR iOS.png|Kohlingen in the World of Ruin (iOS/Android/PC). FFVI Kohlingen WM WoB.png|Kohlingen in the World of Balance (GBA). FFVI Kohlingen WoB.png|Inside Kohlingen (GBA). FFVI_Kohlingen_WoB_Armor_Shop.png|Kohlingen's armor shop (GBA). FFVI_Kohlingen_WoB_Weapon_Shop.png|Kohlingen's weapon shop (GBA). FFVI_Kohlingen_WoB_Item_Shop.png|Kohlingen's item shop (GBA). FFVI_Kohlingen_WoB_Inn.png|Kohlingen's inn (GBA). FFVI_Kohlingen_WoR_WM.png|Kohlingen on the World of Ruin map (GBA). FFVI_Kohlingen_WoR.png|Kohlingen in the World of Ruin (GBA). FFVI GBA Narshe Guard in Kohlingen 1.png|Depressed Narshe guard in Kohlingen (GBA). FFVI GBA Narshe Guard in Kohlingen 2.png|Same Narshe guard, having regained his hope (GBA). Kohlingen WOB.PNG|Kohlingen on the World of Balance map (SNES). Kohlingen.PNG|Kohlingen in the World of Balance (SNES). Kohlingen WOR.PNG|Kohlingen on the World of Ruin map (SNES). Category:Locations in Final Fantasy VI Category:Towns de:Kohlingen ru:Кёлинген